Somehow 18
by Azuka-nyan
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang dokter muda tampan berumur 28 tahun. Ia mencintai seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura. Sayangnya gadis tersebut telah meninggal karena hal yang sama sekali tidak diketahui Sasuke. Untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang menjadi cinta pertamanya itu, Uchiha Sasuke mencoba kembali ke masa lalu saat ia masih berusia 18 tahun./Parody Somehow 18 (webdrama Korea).


Bunyi _Sirene ambulance_ memecahkan suasana hari ini seolah meminta jalan untuk lewat dan tak ingin dihalangi untuk menuju rumah sakit. Para perawat mencoba mengeluarkan pasien dengan hati-hati namun berusaha secepat mungkin agar si pasien cepat mendapat pertolongan. Gadis berambut hitam legam—yang menjadi pasien tersebut—menjerit-jerit kesakitan. Mencoba menjelaskan rasa sakit yang ia dapat dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Aakkh! Mengapa kalian tidak membiarkan aku mati saja, hah?!"

Perawat yang bertugas tak menghiraukan ucapan aneh gadis tersebut. Mereka tetap fokus pada pekerjaan mereka, mengantar pasien tersebut ke dokter yang sesuai.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku bunuh diri!"

Perawat itu kemudian berhenti ketika melihat seorang dokter yang telah siap menunggu kedatangan pasien tersebut. Dokter itu memiliki rambut berwarna _raven_ dengan gayanya yang sangat aneh. Ia kemudian mengahampiri pasien yang terlihat masih memberontak.

"Kenapa dia?" ucapnya dengan suara _baritone_ yang khas.

"Dia menggantung dirinya dengan tali kain, sayangnya tali tersebut putus dan adiknya mendengar suara benturan keras. Diperkirakan dia jatuh." Jelas perawat tersebut. "Sepertinya ada cidera pada kaki pasien ini, dok."

Sasuke Uchiha—nama dokter muda tersebut mencoba melihat keadaan kaki kiri pasien yang telah diperban sementara.

"Aku mau mati saja!" rengek gadis tersebut.

Mata Sasuke kemudian menatap tajam.

"Seharusnya kau memakai tali _skipping_ saja, jadi kau lebih terjamin matinya." Balasnya santai. "Dijamin tidak putus."

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

 _Krik._

Ingin rasanya wajah dokter tersebut di pukuli habis-habisan oleh si gadis.

Sasuke kemudian mencoba memegang kaki kiri gadis tersebut yang telah diperban. Ia tekan sedikit demi sedikit dan itu membuat si gadis semakin menjerit sejadi-jadinya.

"Cepat bawa dia ke ruangan, aku akan melakukan X-ray pada kakinya ini. Sekarang."

"Aku tidak ingin di rawat oleh dokter ini!"

Ketiga perawat itu tanpa basa-basi langsung mrmbawa si gadis ke ruangan yang dimaksud.

Sasuke terlihat menghela nafas berat.

Ah, kenapa selalu saja ada orang bodoh yang ingin bunuh diri?

.

.

.

.

 _ **Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto**_

 _ **Somehow 18 © JTBC and NaverTV**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **AU/OOC/Parody /Romance/ Fantasy /Hurt Comfort/Drama**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Somehow 18**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ditulis ke Fanfiction oleh Azuka-nyan**_

 _ **(Dengan dialog yang sedikit diganti)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

.

.

.

.

.

' _Drrkk!'_ —suara pintu kamar rumah sakit yang digeser membuat gadis itu meoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dilihatnya dokter yang tadi membuatnya kesal sedang menuju kearah tempat tidurnya.

" _Huh_!" Gumam gadis itu kemudian menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya menggunakan selimut yang ada di tempat tidur.

"Hei, kau beruntung tidak di operasi." Ucap Sasuke dingin. "Apa ada yang sakit lagi?"

Diam.

Sasuke kemudian kembali menyentuh kaki kiri gadis tersebut.

"Akh! Sakit, sialan!"

"Apa ini sakit bagi seseorang yang tadinya mau mati, _huh_?"

Gadis itu keluar dari selimut. "Aku melakukannya bukan karena ingin mati!" Sasuke menatapnya. "Aku ingin kabur, ke tempat yang tidak ada mereka."

Sasuke memghela nafas. Dokter muda itu kemudian mengambil sebuah catatan dan menuliskan beberapa resep obat untuk mengurangi pembengkakan pada kaki gadis itu.

"Istirahatlah yang cukup dan besok kau boleh pulang."

"Terserah."

"Kau tahu, ada seseorang berkata padaku bahwa lebih baik kau mempunyai lawan, itu lebih mudah daripada kau harus mati menyedihkan dengan bunuh diri seperti ini."

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?"

"Seseorang." Sasuke tersenyum. "Seseorang yang aneh."

"Bodoh."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menekan tombol 1 pada sebuah _lift_. Hanya dirinya yang berada dalam ruangan itu. Ia terdiam sejenak. Pikirannya mencoba membuka lembaran masalalu yang pernah ia lalui.

Dulu, ada seorang gadis aneh yang pernah ia temui 10 tahun lalu. Ya, 10 tahun yang lalu saat ia berumur 18 tahun, kelas 2 SMA.

Masih ia ingat dan terasa sangat jelas ketika ia saat itu mencoba menunggu kereta di stasiun pada pagi hari. Langkahnya terhenti saat dirinya melihat seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ sedang bersandar pada tembok sembari mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ miliknya.

Uchiha Sasuke terpana. Gadis itu nampak keren dan misterius. Cantik.

Berbeda dengan dirinya yang culun dan berkacamata.

Gadis _pink_ itu adalah murid baru di kelasnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Namanya Haruno Sakura.

Ia tahu gadis itu unik karena sifatnya yang tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain, ia terlihat judes. Sama seperti dirinya yang unik, tak pernah tertarik akan hal lain kecuali dengan hal yang berbau sekolah dan belajar.

Yap, Sasuke adalah murid teladan di sekolah.

Sayangnya Sasuke selalu di _bully_.

Ya, dia merupakan pesuruh dari _genk_ paling ditakuti di sekolah yang terdiri dari Zabuza, Orochimaru, dan Kabuto. Setiap hari setelah istirahat Sasuke sealu berlari ke arah kantin untuk membelikan mereka roti, mengerjakan pr, memberi uang, dan lain-lain. Jika mereka tidak mendapatkan hal yang diminta, sebagai gantinya seluruh tubuh Sasuke akan dipijat-pijat manja oleh mereka bertiga—dipukuli habis-habisan.

Sasuke ingat sekali, itu merupakan hal terburuk yang pernah ia dapatkan.

Ia pernah berpikir ingin mati dengan mencoba menggantung dirinya pada sebuah kipas angin di kelas menggunakan tali kain.

Surat wasiat pun sudah ia siapkan. Dia sudah tak sanggup.

Kedua kakinya bergetar, bersiap-siap menjauhkan kursi yang ia injak.

"Minta kepada Pendeta Kakashi untuk memakamkan ku di XXX."

Belum sempat ia melakukan hal tersebut, suara seseorang mengangetkan dirinya. Tak sengaja Sasuke meleset berpijak pada kursi tersebut dan ikatan pada lehernya mengencang sedikit, untungnya dia tak jatuh.

"Aku ingin mati dengan dihormati,"

Sialan.

Itu suara Haruno Sakura.

Iya, Haruno Sakura sedang membaca surat wasiatnya.

"Pertama, bacakan aku Alkitab 23:10 Tuhan adalah gembalaku."

"Hei, dimana kau dapat suratnya?"

"Kedua, untuk organ tolong mainkan lagu Elton John yang berjudul untuk putri Diana,"

"He-hei!"

"Ketiga, tolong sumbangkan uang dukacita ke organisasi dunia seperti WHO. Aku harap kematianku bisa memberikan sesuatu yang baik." Sakura tersenyum sarkastik. "Kau gila, hah?"

' _Braaak!'_

Uchiha Sasuke terjatuh manja akibat tali kain yang tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya sedari tadi.

Ah, sial itu sangat sakit. Tapi tak apa, ia kemudian mencoba pura-pura pingsan agar Sakura meninggalkannya.

Sayangnya hal tersebut tak berpengaruh bagi Haruno Sakura.

"Kau tak punya tali _skipping_? Itu sangat bagus untuk bunuh diri karena tak akan putus."Gadis itu kemudian menghampiri Sasuke yang pura-pura pingsan. "Hei," ucapnya pelan. "Kau sudah menghapus film porno di komputermu?"

Sasuke berusaha tenang.

"Apa _harddisk_ mu sudah kau bersihkan juga?"

Masih diam.

"Bagaimana dengan majalah pornomu? Sudah dibakar?"

Sasuke masih tak menjawab, padahal ia bersumpah serapah di dalam hatinya.

"Kau ingin mati dengan meniggalkan hal itu tanpa dihapus terlebih dahulu?" Sakura melempar surat wasiat itu ke arahnya. "Jika kau ingin berguna, jangan menyumbang pakai uang dukacita. Lebih baik pakai tabunganmu, bodoh." Kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tergeletak.

Ah, benar juga.

' _Braak!'_

Hampir saja Sasuke mati karena kaget, kipas angin yang menjadi saksi bisu bunuh dirinya gagalnya pun jatuh tepat dihadapannya.

Syukurlah tidak mengenai kepalanya.

Yap, bisa dipastikan Uchiha Sasuke menyesal beberapa hari kemudian.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tersebut Uchiha Sasuke berlari dengan wajah dan baju yang kotor. Ia tidak memakai seragam sekolah karena seragamnya telah dibuang lewat jendela oleh _genk_ Zabuza yang tertawa melihatnya berlari. Semua murid yang ia lewati tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Pikiran utama Sasuke saat itu adalah dia harus melompat dari atap sekolah.

Didorongnya kasar pintu atap sekolah kemudian ia naik pada pembatas tembok, bersiap untuk melompat.

Mama, aku tak sanggup lagi. Jeritnya dalam hati.

"Hei! Kau sudah menghapus semuanya?"

Suara Haruno Sakura kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ah, kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba ada disini? Kebetulan, eh?

"Ingin mati lagi?" Sakura kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke.

"He-hei pelan-pelan. Ini tingginya 30 meter." Ucap Sasuke bergetar.

"Pengecut." Balas Sakura. "Jika itu aku, aku pasti akan berpikir 2 kali untuk mati."

Sasuke terdiam.

"Punya musuh lebih baik daripada bunuh diri."

"A-aku..."

"Apa?"

"Aku sebenarnya tak ingin mati!" Teriak Sasuke. "Aku hanya ingin hidup normal, tak ingin diganggu. Aku muak dengan mereka bertiga yang selalu menggangguku. Aku merasa menderita. Apa kau tahu itu, hah?!"

Balik Sakura yang terdiam, mencoba mendengarkan curahan hati Sasuke.

"Kau tahu betapa lelahnya aku setiap hari membelikan roti dalam waktu 3 menit? Jika lewat dari 3 menit aku akan dipukuli habis-habisa. Aku sudah muak!"

"Dia selalu membeli roti dan roti setiap hari dan itu membuat badannya besar bahkan semakin sakit memukulku."

Sakura tersenyum sarkastik.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Gadis itu kemudian turun dari pembatas atap sekolah. "Akan kubuat mereka malu dihadapan semua orang."

Sasuke terlihat bingung.

"Sini, ikuti aku."

Sasuke masih terdiam. Ia terlihat malu.

"Cepat, bodoh."

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura berdiri di pinggir lapangan sekolah. Dapat terlihat seluruh anak laki-laki—kecuali Sasuke—sedang asyik bermain sepak bola. Mata _emerald_ gadis tersebut tertuju kearah Zabuza yang terlihat ganas bermain.

"Kau tunggu disini."

Dengan mantap Sakura berjalan sombong ke arah Zabuza. Tak sengaja ia menabrak seorang gadis yang telah menghalangi jalannya. Es krim yang dipegang gadis tersebut jatuh dan ia meneriaki Sakura karena berjalan tak melihat arah dengan benar.

Haruno Sakura berhadapan dengan Zabuza. Ia tatap mata pria besar itu dengan mantap.

"Kau mau bilang cinta padaku, Haruno?"

"Tutup matamu."

Awalnya Zabuza terlihat bingugn tapi tetap ia patuhi permintaan Sakura.

"Cium, cium, cium."

Sakura dengan tak berdosa menarik turun celana Zabuza beserta dengan celana dalamnya.

Dapat dipastikan Zabuza berteriak seperti orang kerasukan. Dan semua orang yanga da di lapangan menertawakannya

Haruno Sakura tanpa basa-basi kemudian berlari ke arah Uchiha Sasuke yang hanya melongo menatap Sakura. Ditariknya tangan Sasuke dan di ajaknya berlari untuk menyelamatkan diri sebelum Zabuza mengejar mereka berdua.

Ah, Sasuke merasakan detakan jantungnya cepat.

Apakah ini cinta atau karena efek berlari?

Tangan gadis itu terasa hangat.

Ini cinta, bukan?

.

.

.

Sasuke berlari kencang menuju stasiun kereta api. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Beberapa kali ia mengecek jam tangannya memastikan ia tak terlambat untuk menuju kesana.

Setelah sampai ia kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu di dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Sebuah hadiah jepit rambut berbentuk kupu-kupu berwarna hijau rumput yang akan ia berikan kepada Haruno Sakura karena hari ini adalah ulang tahun gadis itu.

Gadis itu berdiri menunggu kereta selanjutnya.

"Sa-sakura!"

Gadis yang merasa namanya disebut kemudian menoleh kearah suara. "Apa?"

Sayangnya Sasuke tak berani memberikan hadiah tersebut. Ia menggeleng.

Mungkin nanti saja—pikir pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

Sasuke kemudian menggeleng sembari tersenyum. "Tak apa."

.

.

.

' _Splah!'_

Balon air yang pecah di atas kepala Haruno Sakura membasahi helaian rambut _soft pink_ itu. Ia menoleh ke atas, mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang melempar balon air tersebut.

Dapat Sakura lihat _genk_ Zabuza bersama Sasuke di lantai 3.

"Hei! Cepat lempar seperti tadi!" Suruh Zabuza pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dapat ia lihat dengan jelas Sakura menatapnya dengan penuh amarah.

 _Iris emerald_ nya memancarkan kebencian yang mendalam.

Gadis itu kemudian menjauh. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke mengejarnya. Ia yakin gadis tersebut pasti menuju halaman belakang sekolah.

Uchiha Sasuke berlari kencang, mencoba mencari sosok Haruno Sakura. Tepat dihadapannya radius 5 meter ia melihat Sakura berjalan dengan penuh amarah. Ia pun menghampiri Sakura walaupun tahu ia pasti akan dibenci oleh gadis itu.

Sakura terhenti saat Sasuke tiba-tiba ada di hadapannya.

Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dalam dengan penuh amarah.

"Idiot."

Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Gadis itu kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang merasa bersalah.

Ah, padahal hari ini hari ulang tahun Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke telah mempersiapkan kado sebagai ucapan terimakasih telah membantunya. Sayangnya terjadi kesalahan pahaman diantara mereka berdua.

Ia menatap Sakura dari belakang yang semakin menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Maaf." Lirih Sasuke pelan.

Tiga hari setelah kejadian tersebut, Haruno Sakura meninggal dunia karena bunuh diri.

Uchiha Sasuke terdiam setelah mendengar kejadian tersebut. Telinganya terasa tuli. Hatinya hancur.

Cinta pertamanya... telah mati?

Sakura telah mati?

Tanpa ia sadari airmatanya menetes pelan. Ia belum sempat memberikan hadiah ulang tahun Sakura. Bahkan ia belum sempat menyatakan cintanya.

Padahal dia yang meminta Sasuke untuk tetap hidup. Tapi kenapa dia yang bunuh diri?

Hari itu adalah hari yang sangat Uchiha Sasuke sesali seumur hidup.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke dengan santai berjalan keluar dari _lift_ sembari mengangkat telepon dari seseorang.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak ingin kencan buta."

" _Tapi aku khawatir kau jomblo seumur hidup."_

Ah, kakaknya memang sialan. "Dengar ya, kak. Aku masih ingin fokus dengan pekerjaanku."

" _Alasan,"_ Uchiha Hinata—kakak kandung perempuan Itachi mendecih tak suka. _"Kau masih tak bisa melupakan si bunga musim semi itu kan?"_

"Kau membuatku kesal."

" _Setiap kau mabuk selalku menyebut nama Sakura Sakura Sakura seperti kerasukan."_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menutup teleponnya. Ah, memalukan.

Lebih baik ia pergi minum bersama Naruto saja.

.

.

.

"Yang dikatakan kakakmu memang benar Sasuke." Naruto tertawa kencang. "Kau selalu menyebut nama Sakura jika mabuk."

"Aku kasihan padanya, _dobe_."

"Ya, terserah kau saja."

Sedikit Sasuke perkenalkan, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto—salah satu teman yang membawanya ke kehidupan dimana Sasuke di _bully_ oleh _genk_ Zabuza. Masih teringat jelas saat itu Naruto ingin meminjam buku sejarah yang tebalnya 200 halaman lebih pada Sasuke. Dengan sombongnya Sasuke melempar buku tersebut berharap Naruto menangkapnya degan indah.

Sayangnya, Naruto meleset menangkapnya dan ujung buku tersebut sukses mengenai wajah Zabuza yang sedang tidur saat itu.

Tentu saja yang disalahkan adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ah, jangan lupa Uzumaki Naruto telah menikahi kakaknya—Uchiha Hinata.

"Hei, lebih baik kau ikut aku berbulan madu saja dengan Hinata."

"Kau ingin aku jadi obat nyamuk?"

"Maksudnya kau ingin bersama Sakura?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Berhenti lah mengungkitnya." Ia measa sakit jika nama gadis itu disebut. "Aku bahkan tak ingat bagaimana wajahnya."

Iya, Sasuke memang tak ingat wajahnya.

Tak sampai 30 menit kemudian pemuda 28 tahun itu malah mabuk. "Matanya hijau seperti _emerald_ , bibirnya tipis, rambutnya lembut panjang terurai berwarna _pink_ , ia selalu memakai parfum beraroma buah ceri..."

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mabuk.

"Ia... jarang tersenyum... padahal ia sangat manis."

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu sudah kenyang mendengar celotehan Sasuke yang seperti ini.

"Apakah ia bunuh diri karena aku?"

Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke. "Hei. Jangan berpikiran seperti itu."

"Aku... selama 10 tahun masih terus mengingatnya..."

Belum sempat Sasuke meneruskan kalimatnya, Uchiha Hinata telah ada dihadapannya. "Naruto- _kun_ sudah ku bilang jangan bawa Sasuke minum."

"Dengar sayang, aku hanya minum sedikit tapi dia yang—"

"—Sudahlah. Ayo cepat kita bawa dia ke rumahnya."

Sasuke menggeleng. "Antar aku ke rumah ayahnya Sakura."

"Hei, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah seperti ini."

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan ayahnya."

"Sasuke!" Hinata terlihat marah. "Kematiannya sudah takdir. Bangunlah dan cari wanita lain di bumi ini, bodoh!"

"A-anu..." Naruto mencoba menengahi. "...sa-sayangku..."

"Naruto- _kun_ , ini padahal hanya cinta satu sisi saja tapi mengapa si bodoh ini tidak bisa melupakannya?!"

Ah, selalu saja seperti ini. Sasuke merasa muak.

Tanpa basa-basi pemuda itu berlari menuju rumah Haruno Sakura. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata yang sedari tadi mencoba berbicara dengannya.

.

.

.

"Ah, kau lagi."

Sasuke kemudian duduk pada sebuah kursi yang ada di depan teras rumah Sakura.

"Paman, kapan kau ke rumah sakit? Batukmu sepertinya semakin parah."

Haruno Kizashi—ayah Haruno Sakura—tersenyum miris. "Nanti saja. Lebih baik kita minum _beer_ , bagaimana?"

Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Tanpa basa-basi lagi Kizashi mengambil 2 botol _beer_ beserta gelas berukuran sedang.

"Ah, kenapa aku seperti ini gara-gara anakmu, paman?"

Pria 49 tahun itu terdiam melihat sasuke.

"Mengapa aku yang hanya mengenalnya selama 3 bulan malah tak bisa melupakannya selama 10 tahun." Uchiha Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. "Sedangkan kau yang bersamanya selama 19 tahun malah bisa mengikhlaskannya. Apa ini masuk akal?"

Uchiha Kizashi tak membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. "Tenanglah." Kemudian pria tersebut masuk ke dalam rumahnya. "Sebentar aku akan mengambilkanmu cemilan dulu."

Sasuke terdiam dikeheningan malam. Jam menunjukkan pukul 23.00. sebentar lagi tengah malam.

"Sakura..."

Ia bongkar kotak yang ada disamping kirinya tersebut—kotak yang berisikan barang Sakura yang sengaja diletakkan di teras oleh Haruno Kizashi karena tahu Sasuke akan kesini tiap malam saat selesai bekerja—terlihat ada foto Sakura yang tersenyum manis dengan memakai baju berwarna hijau _tosca_.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jepitan rambut yang pernah ingin diberikannya kepada Sakura 10 tahun lalu. Mencoba membayangkan Sakura memakai hadiahnya ini pada helaian rambut _pink_ nya.

"...Kenapa kau mati?"

Padahal gadis itu memintanya untuk tetap hidup.

Barang kedua yang ia dapat adalah sebuah buku harian Haruno Sakura. Penasaran, ia buka perlahan buku tersebut.

" _ **Aku melihat Sasuke akan melakukan bunuh diri lagi."**_

Sialan.

Entah kenapa pemuda itu tersenyum. Rasanya isitimewa.

Ketika membuka halaman selanjutnya senyuman Sasuke luntur secara tiba-tiba.

" _ **Perasaan depresi ini membuatku lelah."**_

" _ **Aku berharap ada seseorang yang membantuku."**_

" _ **Selamatkan aku. Tolong."**_

Sesuatu perasaan mengganjal di hati Uchiha Sasuke.

 _Apa kau tahu time traveling?_

Sasuke tersentak. Ia seperti mendengar suara Sakura yang berbisik di telinganya.

 _Setiap orang pasti memiliki momen penting yang ia ingin ulang kembali._

 _Jika kau diberi kesempatan... kau ingin kembali ke waktu yang mana?_

 _Apakah ada seseorang yang ingin kau temui di waktu itu?_

"Sakura." Refleks, Sasuke mengucapkan nama gadis yang membuatnya gila selama 10 tahun. "Haruno Sakura."

 _Meskipun kau akan terjebak selamanya dan tak bisa kembali lagi?_

"Ya."

Ah, kepala pemuda itu terasa pusing dan berat. Mungkin terlalu banyak minum.

Ia kemudian memandang ke arah depan jalan.

Ada seorang gadis berdiri disana.

Gadis berambut _pink_ dengan seragam sekolah.

"Sakura?"

Tersenyum, gadis itu kemudian berlari menjauh. Reflek, Sasuke dengan cepat mengejarnya.

Itu Sakura- _nya_.

Tak lupa ia bawa jepit rambut dan buku harian milik Sakura.

Ia terus mengejar Sakura secepat mungkin. Takut jika ia kehilangan jejak gadis yang dicintainya itu. Sasuke tak sadar bahwa ia telah masuk ke dalam gang yang kumuh. Ah, ia tak peduli, asalkan ia bisa bertemu dengan Haruno Skaura.

Dapat ia lihat Sakura kemudian masuk ke sebuah pintu bertuliskan ' _No Exit_ '. Pintu tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya ketika dibuka oleh Sakura dan gadis itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Sasuke menatap bingung kemudian mendekat ke pintu tersebut. Nafasnya masih belum teratur. Ia menatap bingung pintu tersebut.

Bertemu Sakura.

Itu merupakan tujuan utamanya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ia buka pintu tersebut dan masuk ke dalam. Cahaya terang menyilaukan menyambut dirinya dengan hangat.

Cahaya tersebut kemudian meredup perlahan. Entah mengapa sekelilingnya berubah menjadi tempat yang sangat familiar baginya 10 tahun lalu.

Bunyi kereta api pagi dan kebisingan manusia.

Ia tatap jelas tempat tersebut.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

Ini kan tempat ia menunggu kereta api untuk berangkat sekolah 10 tahun yang lalu?

Matanya kemudian terfokus pada seorang gadis berambut _pink_ yang sedang bersandar pada tembok sembari mendengarkan musik dengan _headset_ nya.

Ia tatap jelas-jelas sosok tersebut.

Itu Haruno Sakura kan?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Uchiha Sasuke berlari kencang menuju sosok tersebut.

Itu Sakura- _nya_.

Cinta pertamanya.

Ia peluk gadis tersebut dengan erat seolah-olah tak ingin melepaskannya. Dapat ia lihat ekspresi gadis _pink_ itu kaget setengah mati.

Badan Uchiha Sasuke bergetar. Ia ingin menangis. 10 tahun sudah terlalu lama. Ia cukup lelah menunggu.

Ah, akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Haruno Sakura.

.

.

.

TO BE CONTINUED

.

.

.

Halo, saya Azuka-nyan. Kali ini saya menulis fanfic berdasarkan dengan webdrama yang sedang populer tahun kemarin dengan judul yang sama, Somehow 18. Entah kenapa saya terpikir untuk menulis cerita ini ke fanfic XD ini hanya parodi dengan sedkit bumbu tambahan. Hope you like it.

Akhir kata,

REVIEW XD


End file.
